


No Place to Hide

by TehRevving



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Male Loss of Virginity, That then gets a little bit rough, Vaginal Sex, sweet lovemaking, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: Ravus is broken when he returns from Insomnia, dreams shattered and a metal monstrosity where his arm used to be. He expects his lover to be repulsed by him, however they don't seem to mind. He can no longer hide his feelings for them and they go further than they ever have before.Ravus x Unnamed, Undescribed Female Character. Third Person. Loss of Male Virginity. Female Taking the Lead. Sweet Lovemaking and Guidance.





	No Place to Hide

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about Ravus and he was so sweet and nervous that I just had give him some love. I wanted to experiment with tenses and sentence structure here so this one is in third person. Our lovely female character is just as blank and undescribed as they are in my second person fics.  
> Enjoy!

These memories, they set me free, set me free now  
There’s no place to hide on the open road

_________________________________________________

 

It was after his return from Insomnia that he knew he had to change, it had only been a few months since he met her but it didn’t seem to matter, every moment he was away from her felt like a curse. He had been terrified when he invited her back to his room the night that he returned, now a broken man with a missing arm and a missing purpose, worried that she would leave him like everyone else in his life had. 

Instead she had cried for him, fallen sobbing into his arms with relief that he was ok, her small body terrified and shaking against his own. He had struggled to hold back his tears when she pressed revenant kisses against his new prosthetic arm, while she whispered over and over against his flesh how much she loved him, how much she loved every part of him even if it was metal. She had pressed kisses against his skin even has his metallic fingers left scratches upon her as he struggled to control them, struggled to resist the urge to wrap her in both of his arms. With his heart pounding and body and mind racing, he had the startling realisation that she was the one.

He had been taking it slow, intimacy not something he was used to, not something that he thought he deserved. He hated pulling away from her when she obviously wanted more, when her hips were grinding against his own and whimpers escaped her lips when they parted, but he hadn’t been ready. She respected his decisions but it hurt him, the way she would smile and kiss him and then walk out of his room like nothing was wrong. He hoped that she didn’t ache as much as he did. She left him so impossibly hard there was nothing he could do but take himself in hand and fuck his fist until he was crying her name, thoughts of her invading his entire being. 

He hadn’t been ready, didn’t think he would ever be ready but now it was different. After the Ring had almost taken his life, almost taken everything from him, there was not a single chance that he was going to waste another moment. 

The night when he had returned, after she had pressed kisses to his disgusting arm, after she had taken her leave and he was high on adrenaline and lust for her; he had spilled over his fist, three, four, five times, he couldn’t remember, he lost count as the pleasure overwhelmed him. That was when he realised he couldn’t bear to lose her, he knew he had to act.

It’s the next night, when she has him stripped down to just his undershirt and trousers, her hands everywhere, against his chest, against the bare skin of his arm, running across the junction where his scarred skin meets his magitek prosthetic while she grinds herself against his lap over and over. Pressing soft but heated kisses to his lips, while he struggles to draw in even breaths, the ache of his arousal pulsing through every part of his body. He has to act, has to ask, his want is too much and he simply cannot wait.

He pushes her soft form back, pulling away from her lips. The soft whine that she lets out almost breaks him, his breathing is so heavy, head cloudy with what he can now identify as lust. 

He’s nervous, so nervous as his heterochromic eyes look into hers. He doesn’t know if he’s ready to spill the inner workings of his being against her but Six he wants willing to try. 

“My darling,” he starts and her body stops grinding, her hands come up around his shoulders like he’s the most important thing in the world. She’s silent, waiting for him, no matter how long it takes. He takes a deep breath, “I would like to go further tonight however I,” he can’t help but cast his eyes downwards in shame, in embarrassment. 

She presses soft lips to his cheek, the touch making him blush, he didn’t thought there was any blood left in his body, it felt as though every drop of it was concentrated in his cock. 

Somehow he finds the courage to continue his thoughts, she looks so expectant, like she’s hanging on his every word. “I must admit that I am inexperienced, I haven’t done this before,” he chokes out before he can psych himself out of it.

There it is, he expects laughter, for her to climb off his lap and disappear into the night. He feels as though he could cry when it doesn’t, when her response is to simply say his name softly, “Ravus,” she murmurs like the word is sweet honey dripping from her lips. He can’t help but look at her, she is so stunning, so radiant in the soft light. “It’s alright,” and she is cupping his cheek like he is the most important thing in the world, “We can go nice and slow.”

She is so sincere that his heart aches. She leans forward, weight falling against his chest as she presses such a chaste kiss against his lips that he might melt into her, he feels like he might burst, his mind filled with so much emotion that he doesn’t know how to bear it. 

She pulls away from him and he whimpers, it’s too intense, he doesn’t know how to handle the chemistry, the heat and emotion was in the air. It is something he never thought he would have, never thought he would deserve but here she is, smiling and looking at him like he is the only person in the world. 

Her movements are so graceful as her lips move against his ear, breath ghosting over the shell of it; he hadn’t realised that anything on this Six forsaken planet could feel so good. He can’t help but shudder as her body presses against his, “should we take this to the bedroom?” Her voice is so steady, so even and seductive all at the same time, he can’t understand. 

Ravus nods, swallowing hard, he doesn’t know how he managed to find this angel, but he needs to please her, to have her.

She climbs off his lap and he can’t help but groan at the loss of her warm body against his, as the friction of her pressing against his aching crotch disappears. He feels freezing, like he would die without having her pressed against him again. He doesn’t know how she can even get her legs to work as she stands and holds a hand out for him, her smile warm. She squeezes against his fingers as he places his human hand in her own and she pulls him up, helps him stand on shaking legs. She is so small standing next to him but it feels like she takes up the whole room, her presence the only thing his body can focus on as her warm smile helps guide him to the bedroom. 

He is unsure how she knows exactly what he needs. How she knows to give him sweet guidance and love, he would fall apart without her, she gives him the confidence to continue. She stops at the edge of the bed, looking up at him, looking so far up at him, Six she had all of his attention. 

“Why don’t you lie down? I’ll take care of you.” Her voice is so quiet, so soothing. It takes away all of his reservations, all of the fear and embarrassment in the back of his mind. She keeps smiling, so close he can feel the heat of her, against him.

He lays himself on the bed, propped up on pillows, arms open as she slowly crawls her way up his body and into them. She kisses him as he gets comfortable, hands running across his bare shoulders, pressing into the muscle there; it is more relaxing than he thought possible. 

She settles herself with her legs on either side of his waist, she’s so warm through her lounge pants, he feels like he might catch fire. She holds him close with her legs, with the rest of her body as she kisses across his jaw. He can’t help but arch against her, he needs her more than air but he doesn’t know exactly what it is he needs, it’s just everything, his brain screaming against his skull.

Her hands are so warm, so gentle as she starts to pull his singlet up his body. The touch of her bare skin against his abdomen sends sparks coursing through his system. He’s struggling not to stop her. He isn’t embarrassed of his body, but he doesn’t think anyone has ever seen him up this close. The thought is terrifying but he trusts her more than anything.

There’s lightning as her touches move further up his torso. She just keeps kissing him as he lifts up his shoulders to help her get the fabric off. Breaking away for only a moment to get the garment over his head. She throws it, somewhere off to the side of the room and he can’t bring himself to care as her lips find his again and her warm, clothed body presses against his bare skin. 

She pulls away and he pushes himself up to follow her lips, to have more of her. She laughs, a small thing as gentle hands press him back down against the mattress. She pulls herself away from him to look at his bare torso and he doesn’t know how to act.

Should he flex for her? Apologise for not taking a razor to the light hairs that lay sparse over his chest? Apologise for not being anything like she deserves? 

Instead his brain decides to short circuit as she lets out a tiny gasp and a whine at the sight of his bare chest, fuck the sound goes straight to his cock. He can feel it throbbing against the warm heat of her, and the way that she grinds down against him at the pressure makes his head spin. 

There are hands everywhere, sparking against his pale skin. She’s touching every inch of him while her lips and tongue assault his own. He can’t help but moan as those small hands rub over his chest, touching every inch of him. His body is shaking, it feels better than he ever thought possible.

There are sounds he didn’t even know he could make escaping his lips. He hates it, he feels weak, he should be able to handle having hands against his bare skin without almost coming in his pants like a teenager. It’s when her lips part from his and start on another journey, down his jaw and neck; ghosting over his collarbone that he really feels inadequate. 

It’s instinctual, to bring his human hand up to his mouth to stifle his moans, to try and make it seem like he isn’t overwhelmed by her tongue pressing over his nipples. Like his hips aren’t bucking his erection against her with each spark that pulses through his skin. 

Her teeth scrape over his waist, gently but it’s like fire. He bites down against his wrist to stifle the strangled moan that manages to escape through his lips. He’s so grateful for the warm weight of her putting pressure against his aching cock, he feels like he would go mad without it.

His mind is almost blank as a soft touch brushes over his wrist, caresses over his hand and then lifts it from his lips. She cups his face, pressing kisses to the side of his lips. Her voice is deeper than usual, raspy and full of something he can now tell is lust as she speaks softly to him. “Please don’t hide, I want to hear you.”

He makes to retort, not sure what to say but he isn’t given a chance. She silences him with a soft press of her lips to his own, “Please don’t be ashamed. I want to hear you.” She presses his bottom lip between her teeth, tugs on it gently until his breath hitches, “You sound so fucking good,” she whispers against him and he can’t help but shudder.

She pulls away from him and he whimpers at the loss but it’s only for a moment before he notices that her hands are moving across her body. 

Ravus almost forgets to breathe as she starts pulling her shirt over her head. Her skin looks so soft, he wants to touch all of it but he’s afraid. He can’t help but moan as she reaches behind herself to unclasp her bra. His hands, both human and inhuman twitch in want as his eyes zero in on her perky, bare tits.

She winks at him and he doesn’t know how his body is still functioning as she reaches down to touch his human hand. To pick it up and place it over her slightly heaving chest. His hand cups her breast instinctively, squeezing it in his palm as his whole body aches. 

“If it gets too much darling,” she whispers, manipulating his fingers until he’s teasing a stiff nipples between his fingers. “Touch me instead of silencing yourself.” Then she reaches down, his brain short circuiting as he picks up his cold, inhuman arm and places it around her hips. The fingers of it locking around her without any instruction from his brain, “you can use this one too,” she murmurs and his heart shatters into a million pieces of her.

All he can feel is fire as she grinds over him, he keeps fondling her breast because he doesn't know what else to do, doesn’t know how else to keep himself together. 

Eventually she resumes her path down his body, her lips and tongue mapping out every inch of him until his breathing is so heavy he’s surprised he hasn’t lost consciousness. Her lips are against the waistband of his trousers, he can feel himself throbbing against the fabric, feel the press of her chest as her breasts fall on either side of his aching cock. 

“Can I take these off Ravus?” She asks, he doesn’t think the sound that leaves his lips is human. “Tell me yes love,” she begs. 

He whispers it so quietly he’s surprised she can hear it, unsure when his voice started to fail him. There’s the whine of a zip being undone and then he’s vaguely aware of his trousers and underwear being pulled down and off his legs. He’s too focused on the feel of the cold air against his cock, the unbearable ache of it now there’s no pressure. There’s something, dull at the back of his head that is telling him to be concerned, to be embarrassed but he can’t feel anything but the warmth of her breath ghosting over the bare skin of his cock, overheated and overstimulated flesh throbbing, he doesn’t think he’s ever been this hard, it hurts.

She’s talking to it, he can hardly made out what she’s saying, the warmth of her breath causing pleasure to radiate through his body. “That looks painful. Don’t worry. I can help with that.”

There’s something unbelievable, more pleasure than his body can take as her small hand wraps around the base of his throbbing cock. She squeezes it and his whole body shakes. He lifts his head up, different coloured eyes struggling to focus. He sees her tiny hand, hardly even spanning half of his length, squeezing and rubbing at his cock while her eyes, Six she’s staring at him like he’s the only thing she’s ever wanted in her life. 

The sight does him in, he doesn’t even know what’s happening as his body falls apart in pleasure. His head falling back against the pillows, warmth spreading through his bones, radiating out from his crotch. It’s like nothing he’s ever felt in his life.

He can’t remember when he closed his eyes, but the soft light of the room burns as he struggles to open them. There’s a soft voice gently calling his name and he zeroes in on it, there’s something warm and wet and soft pressing against his cheek, against his forehead. 

Ravus groans as his eyes open, and he almost wishes he hadn’t. He’s immediately aware of the soft hands against his cheek, the warm mess against his chest, and his brain fills in the gaps. 

Fuck.

He’s embarrassed, he wants to disappear into the mattress and never come out again. He’s a failure, a disgrace.

Her voice is so soft as she speaks to him. “Hey. Ravus look at me.” 

He owes her that he supposes, wants one last look before she walks out of his bed and never returns. His eyelids flutter open, making contact with such a soft stare that he wants to hide his face.

“Did that feel good?” She asks, “it looks like it did, I think you blacked out for a moment.” She’s pressing soft kisses against his lips and he wants to fade away. “Six, that was so hot,” she murmurs against his skin. “Let me clean you up.”

Her warmth leaves him and he wants to cry, how could he mess up something like this? He feels disgusting, ashamed of the cooling liquid painting his chest.

There’s warmth returning and he forces his eyes open. Her hands are against his chest again, he doesn’t know where she got wipes from but the coolness left behind as she wipes the shame from his skin makes him shiver. She looks up at him, makes sure he’s watching as she leans her head down, sticks her tongue out and licks up some of his release. She’s meticulous, making sure he can see the white on her tongue before it disappears between her lips. She moans at the taste of him and fuck, he feels like he could go again.

She settles herself between his legs against once he’s clean, lips pressing against his. He can taste himself on her, it’s subtle but he doesn’t care. He wants more, more, more and he doesn’t know why she’s still here. He wants to keep her here, his hands pressing down on her back, over her clothed ass; pressing her to him.

She pulls away from his lips again and he groans. “Would you like to continue?” She asks.

His voice seems to be working now, “yes yes yes yes,” he gasps, pressing her ass down over his crotch and pushing and pulling her over him. He’s still so fucking hard, cock over-sensitive and throbbing but desperate.

She smiles, “good,” she praises him and then she’s moving, sliding her pants down her hips. He moans as she exposes herself to him, he’s never seen anything so perfect. He can see a slight flash of pink as she straddles him again, it’s glistening and his brain falls apart. He wants it pressed against his mouth, he wants to taste but he can’t articulate his thoughts, not before she’s settling over him again and suddenly the hot, wet heat that he’s craving is pressed against the shaft of his cock. 

His hips rock and squirm underneath her and she struggles to hold on. She speaks softly to him, “just a moment sweetheart,” she whispers and lifts off him, he groans as the pressure of her leaves his body, the loss is a physical ache. 

There are soft hands on his legs, her touch gentle as she guides him.

“Bend at the knee for me,” she whispers, guiding him until both of his feet are planted on the mattress, knees bent and hips tilted upwards.  
“Yes, that’s it,” she praises, pressing kisses against his skin as she moves back up his body. 

She’s sitting on him again, the warmth of her cunt against the head of his cock. Fuck his body is going crazy, his metal hand on her hips, human hand back on her breasts. He’s struggling to contain himself, he doesn't know what to do. 

She’s lifting up, hands moving to his cock again and he cries out. Her hand wraps over the base of him again, angling his aching cock upwards. Her hips are hovering over him and fuck, his brain chooses now to be responsible.

He grips onto her hips for dear life, struggling to hold her up as she tries to sink down on him. “Protection?” He manages to growl out through gritted teeth. He doesn’t want to stop but, shit he just can’t handle the repercussions right now.

She smiles as she relaxes over him, hand leaving his cock allowing it to fall flat against his belly. She moves up his body and presses a kiss against his temple. “I’m safe Darling and,” another kiss, “you are the only one for me Ravus.”

He knows that’s not enough of an answer but she’s sliding back down his body, hands over his cock again as she points it upwards. His body is almost too hot, he’s struggling to hold his hips still as her hand tightens around his cock. He can himself throbbing against the vice of her grip, he can’t believe how hard he is, even after an orgasm. 

There’s warmth against the head of his cock and he can’t help but cry out. He can feel her body stretching to accommodate him, the way it’s drawing him in. The sound that it makes it obscene, a wet squelch punctuated by moans spilling from her lips. She’s sinking down so slowly it’s like torture, his metallic hand is tightening around her hips. He just wants to pull her down, snap his hips up and sink himself inside of the heat that’s slowly strangling him. Fuck, he’s pulsing at the thought but he can’t, he can hold out, he can do it for her.

It’s unbearable, she’s halfway down his cock now and she’s calling his name. Her fingertips are so tight on his hips, he thinks she might bruise him, he wants it. He can feel as every inch of his cock sinks inside of her, he’s trembling with exertion, trying not to move, trying to let her do whatever she needs to. She’s so Six damn tight around him, he hadn’t thought it would feel this good.

She groans and cries out as she grows impatient, quickly sliding herself down the last few inches of him, He can’t help the groan that escapes his lips as he feels her hips meet his own, as he feels his entire cock enveloped by her. She’s bent over him slightly, fingers scrabbling for purchase against his abs, her breathing is so heavy that her body is heaving, he can feel it against his cock. Feel the pulse of her heart around him, how her body flutters with each breath. She’s tightening and loosening around him and he’s being driven mad. 

It’s almost too much, she’s not even moving and the pleasure is almost too much. The tight vice around his cock is stealing his sanity, it's better than he ever imagined. 

“I just need a moment,” she moans, trying to soothe him like she knows how much he’s suffering. “You feel so good darling, but Six you’re bigger than I was expecting.” 

He isn’t able to respond in any way apart from a moan, too busy trying to keep the pleasure at bay and his hips still.

She’s straightening out, sitting up on his hips and he whimpers as her heat contracts around him, as his cock slides against her walls. 

“I’m going to move Ravus,” She says, her voice cracking.

He wants to move his hand back to his mouth, to sink his teeth into something to muffle his cries as she lifts her body off his cock. It’s torture as heat shifts around him, as his cock slowly slides out of her. She lifts up until just the head of him remains inside her and then holds herself there. He doesn't know what she’s doing but there’s pulsing and throbbing, flesh tightening and releasing around the head of his cock and he’s moaning out her name. His fingers scrabble at the sheets as she quickly lowers herself back down, sinking down on his cock until their hips meet once more. She cries out again, falling against him again, her hips rocking; he can’t stop his own from pulsing.

She’s chanting his name as his hips pulse against her; she straightens herself back out and then pulls away again and again. It’s not long until there’s a rhythm. Until he’s thrusting up in time with her, while she’s lifting up and then sinking back down on his cock; he feels alive. 

It doesn’t take long for him to work out what to do. It’s easy to hear her whimper each time he thrusts up just as she sinks down. The pleasure is almost too much for him to bear, she just keeps tensing over and over. Her nails are scratching over his waist and chest, she keeps adjusting her upper body as he thrusts, he doesn’t know why and he can’t make his brain work. 

She adjusts a little bit more, while their bodies move in their primal dance. There is a moment when he thrusts up and then she’s screaming. The sound rips through his entire body, fuck, his hands tighten on her hips, trying to still her, he doesn’t think he will be able to last if she keeps moving.

She’s panting heavily now, begging for him. “Please.”

He loosens his grip on her hips and gives another experimental thrust of his hips. She’s crying out his name again. “Again, please.”

Eventually they adjust their rhythm, her body is so tight around him, she’s almost sobbing on each snap of their hips together, each time his cock sinks all the way inside. She’s rambling and begging for him.

“I need more. Yes. Right there. Ravus. Please.” Six he’s never heard anything so hot in his life. 

His chest is heaving like he’s run a marathon, his whole body is aching but it feels good. There’s something in the back of his head, he’s worried he’s being too rough. They started so gently but now he’s having to hold her down with each snap of his hips, lest she fly off. Her moans block out that voice, the way she’s begging him for more make him forget, make him unable to focus on anything other than the pleasure radiating out through his entire being. He’s shuddering every time she cries out for him, moaning every time she tightens around him. He doesn’t know how long he can hold on, the sound of their bodies meeting is all he can hear. It’s like a rhythm, the beat of their bodies keeping him in time. 

It’s dirty and wet, skin on skin slapping and squelching, he can feel her wet running down the sides of his hips; feeling their bodies almost sticking together when they meet. 

His hair is plastered to his forehead with sweat, overheated skin prickling. The room is so hot but he can’t focus on it. There’s something so primal, ao animalistic about being able to let go like this. 

Her voice raises in pitch and suddenly everything is crashing around him as her words make his brain stop working.

“Ravus, I’m going to come. Please. Please. Harder. More. Please. Please.” She’s incoherent and begging for him, over and over as their bodies move. 

He takes in a deep breath, Six he can do this. His hands tighten on her hips.

He fucks up against her with everything he has, the sound of their bodies together is almost obscene, she’s so loud he’s sure the whole barracks is going to know who she belongs to. She’s crying out his name with fever pitch, and his hips begin to stutter, he’s struggling to hold on. He’s exhausted, body aching and so fucking close to coming he doesn’t know how he’s still alive. He’s right there at the edge but he wants her to fall over first. 

Suddenly it’s too tight, he’s struggling to continue, her body holding onto his in a vice grip. She screams out his name and then she’s shaking around him. Fuck, he can’t hold on. He pulls down on her hips and pushes himself all of the way inside her as he comes, spilling himself as deep as he can go while she shudders around him. Her name escapes reverently from his lips as pleasure spreads through his body, his mind overcome with a haze of pleasure, his body acting on its own.

It feels like an age before the haze begins to recede, until he slowly starts to become aware of the heaving of his chest, the ache in his hips and legs and the weight of her slumped over him and pressed against his body. 

He’s worried that he was too rough with her, he can’t stop the what-ifs from moving around in his brain now that the pleasure coursing through his body is changing from being overwhelming to just euphoric.

He’s spiralling internally when she finally murmurs his name softly against his chest. His body stiffens as she moans. She sounds content and sleepy. She looks more beautiful than he’s ever seen her, hair a mess and body flushed and covered in sweat. 

She groans as she begins to sit up, moans as she lifts up off him, his still slightly hard cock falling from her and slapping against his hips. He watches as his own release drips out of her, Six the sight of it could get him hard again. Her legs are shaking as she reaches over, picks up a wipe and then begins to clean herself. Her movements are slow and sluggish as she then moves on to him, wiping up the fluids that ended up smeared across his hips. She cleans off his cock and it tries to get hard again but he’s too exhausted, there’s not enough left in him. Soon enough she’s done and then she just falls against the mattress.

She curls herself against his chest, slotting against him like she was made to be there. She sprawls an arm across his chest and he lifts his own to wrap around her. They stay there while their breathing slows, while their bodies relax.

She’s the first to break the silence, her voice is hoarse and rough, he adores it. “Well, that was amazing,” and she buries her head into his chest, like she’s embarrassed.

“Yeah,” he says. Uncharacteristic of him but he’s unsure of what other words would convey how he feels. She is so warm against his side, he expected to feel overheated but he feels like he would fall apart if she left his side.

“Can I stay the night?” She asks, voice so quiet, like he might say no, like he might kick her out of his bed.

“Of course,” he says, leans down to press kisses to her hair. “I don’t want you to leave.”

“Then I won't,” she smiles and he's overcome with emotion. He knows now that he will do everything in his power to keep her safe, to keep her warm body pressed against his side for as long as he can. Sleep comes easily to him when all he can hear is her steady breathing, keeping him safe from the demons that lurk in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo. Who wants to show this boy some loving?  
> I do.   
> What did you think?  
> I'm a little bit out of practice on third person but I did my best.  
> Comments and Kudos Loved.  
> Come find me on tumblr (TehRevving)


End file.
